The Design
by orangepencils
Summary: Tohma needs to make a logo for NG and he has only two days to do it. With the help of some of the people that he works with everyday, the synthesizer manages to come up with a very unique logo.


The Design

**The Design**

**Well here is my third Gravitation fic. I know that my first still isn't posted but I'm not done with it. Anyways, I got the idea after watching the first OAV for the second time. At the very beginning there's the picture of NG Corporation with a little white person with a music note on its head. I thought it was cute and then when I found the picture on the net I put it as my background. Since I was bored out of my mind and I've been listening to my Gravitation music for one week and a half straight I was inspired. **

**157**

**Summary: Tohma needs to make a logo for NG and he has only two days to do it. With the help of some of the people that he works with everyday, the synthesizer manages to come up with a very unique logo. Humor one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: Don't ask but please review.**

**Edited: August 31****st**** 2008**

The company was going fairly well. No fairly wasn't the right word. The company was doing very well. NG studios was one of the number one companies around. Tohma was quite happy with its success. Sure the name could have been more original but right now originality didn't count. Success did. The only problem now was that the head department needed a logo to represent their company. Tohma wasn't one to create logos. For all he cared there could be no logo. But the head wanted a logo and so now he had exactly two days to make a logo. The only thing he had come up with up to now was a golden N and a golden G hanging from the N. As Tohma sat at his desk with paper littering his office and his wooden floor, Ryuichi came running into his office.

"Tohma!" The young man said jumping from the door to the chair in one single leap. The chair wavered a bit but the boy did not fall. Tohma's sweat dropped. The only good thing about the singer's visit was the hopeful good news that he had come up with an idea for the logo. Since he was so desperate and he had no imagination, he had asked anyone who cared if they wanted to help him with the logo.

"Did you find anything Ryuichi?" He asked him trying to sound as calm as possible. The truth was he was really hoping to see some designs. At this point he would accept anything.

"Yes I did Tohma and Kumagoro helped me a lot! Actually he was the one who gave me the idea! But Kumagoro wants to see your ideas first to see if the ideas that we have will go with your ideas." The lead singer of Nittle Grasper said enthusiastically. Tohma didn't say anything and simply passed on the sheet of paper with his ideas onto Ryuichi. He took out Kumagoro from his pocket and together they looked at the sketches.

"What do you think Kumagoro? Do you agree with me that Tohma doesn't have a lot of creativity in him? Maybe he needs a Kumagoro beam to help him!" Just as he was about to throw his powerful Kumagoro beam at the synthesizer, Hiro came running in holding out his own sheet of paper in his hands.

"Tohma-San! I got it!" He said with a big smile.

"Please, have a seat. We'll discuss this with Ryuichi since he and Kumagoro seem to have ideas of their own. Hiro pulled a chair and the three of them sat down. They all showed their own sketches. Ryuichi's ended up being the most original of them all. Tohma understood why he had said that Kumagoro had given him the idea. On Ryuichi's drawing, there was a white looking person thing in the middle that could have been taken as a plushy. It had circular eyes and a circular mouth.

Hiro's sketch was a bit simpler. It was a golden colored rhombus with the words N-G CORPORATION inside of it. There were a few music notes around the picture. It wasn't anything fancy but it was better than what he had. Just as Tohma was about to speak, the door to his office burst open and Shuichi came running in holding onto a piece of scrap paper. When Tohma was desperate, he took desperate measures.

"Tohma-San, I made you a background!" The boy said happily. Of all the things to make his logo, Tohma had even managed to forget about the background. Shuichi walked up to the others and laid down his sketch next to the others. His was far more simplistic than the others since it was a background. Tohma sighed when he saw it. It was a pink background. Not a flashy pink but it was still pink. He wasn't surprised by Shuichi's choice of colors.

"What are we going to do with all these shiny pictures Tohma?" Ryuichi asked his band mate. Tohma honestly did not know. He didn't think that the result would be nice if they combined them all together. But Hiro thought otherwise.

"Give me a blank sheet of paper, I'll show you." Tohma gave him the required item and the guitarist started sketching all of there ideas together. He started off with the little man in the middle on the top of his head he added a music note. Then to its right underneath the arm he added the rhombus. Inside of the rhombus he wrote N-G and underneath that he added RECORDS. On the other side of the little person he added Tohma's fancy N with the G kind of behind the N. At the extreme right he added CORPORATION. It was a rough draft but it clearly showed the four ideas combined as one.

"Here it is, more or less." He said putting down his pencil and showing it to the others.

"Yay, Hiro made the picture shiny! Kumagoro likes it very much! He's very happy that you took his idea Hiro!" Hiro simply smiled. He didn't really know how to respond to Nittle Grasper's singer's behavior.

"Wow Hiro! I didn't know you were good at art." Shuichi told his friend.

"Yeah well it's an old pastime of mine. It's good to see that I haven't lost my touch." He said with a laugh. Tohma hadn't said anything and the guitarist was wondering if perhaps he didn't like it.

"What do you think of it Tohma-San?" He finally asked.

"It's much better than anything I could have done. You can now return to your recordings. Thank you for your assistance." The three of them shrugged and then they left the man's office. Once they were all out, Tohma picked up his phone and called the head department to tell them that he had his logo and that it would be the best they would have ever seen.

And he was absolutely right about it.

**THE END**

**Well that's it! Pretty random if you ask me. Anyways, please review… I had a dream that I had 41 reviews for my other Gravitation fic. Sadly I don't have any. Anyways, that's all, bye for now!**

**Op**


End file.
